Delia Hanako Pokemon Journey
by brtnvm
Summary: This is a story about the Pokemon Journey of Delia Hanako, Ash's mom. She finally gets some of the spotlight in my story after being sidelined in the anime. She is ten years old and sets out from Pallet town on her own Pokemon Journey! Who knows what kinds of rivals, challenges and Pokemon she will meet? Yuri pairings. Delia x Leaf.
1. Chapter 1

On a summer day a young girl woke up. Her name was Delia Hanako from Pallet Town. She was an orphan and she lived in the orphanage near the Pallet seashore. Last week, when she finally turned 10, she had the official right to get a Pokemon from the local Professor and leave on her own Pokemon journey and escape the orphanage. But she still had to wait a week for the Professor to arrange a giveaway event since there were several other children her age who also wanted to go on a journey. She didn't really have any ambition of becoming a champion or anything like that, although she did enjoy watching championships on the public orphanage TV. So the journey was just a way for her to begin her independent life. Inside she felt a lot of nervous anticipation building up under her throat and pressing heavily on her lungs, that weird sensation of worry that resembles fear of something new, when a grand chamge is about to occur in your life. She didn't have any belongings except for her rather simple clothings - a cream white blouse that transformed into a skirt below her knees; old, but reliable second-hand hiker boots that covered about 5 centimeters higher than her ankle; a pair of black socks that went up to her knees; a set of white underwear; and a straw hat with a red ribbon. Well, she also had her plastic Birth Certificate card which she kept in her inner pocket and 3000 pokedollars - a farewell gift from the orphanage staff. By the way, Delia was an average girl of middle height(for a 10-year-old), had brown hair and brown eyes. She had her hair in a ponytail.

After looking back one last time at the Pallet orphanage, Delia went straight to the Professor's lab. She didn't know him personally, but she heard some rumours about him being the former Champion of Kanto, but that was just rumours. After half an hour of walking, she finally approached the Lab - the staff told her that she needed to go straight down the road to get there. She had never really been outside the orphanage - she was only 10 years old after all. She used to dream about the surrounding world - but so far it wasn't really impressing, just old rustic houses here and there. Their orphanage didn't even have a proper education system so the staff just taught the children by themselves some basic stuff - how to read, write and count. Fortunately, the Pallet Orphanage had a very rich library with a collection of some nice classic books and political magazines, so that's what Delia used to read in her childhood. Her favourite book was "Pokemon Treasure Island" - a book about pirates from the Orange Islands discovering the ancient gold of the long forgotten Pokelantis kingdom. She wasn't really fond of the political magazines, though. She always wanted to visit different regions that she heard about from the staff - like Sinnoh, Hoenn, Kalos and others that she couldn't remember right now. She did know that the Johto region was somewhere really close to their own Kanto region.

Anyway, as she approached the Lab, she stumbled into a very peculiar boy, who was nervously standing in front of the Lab door, in doubt whether to enter or not. He was wearing a very "neat" costume - obviously he was from a wealthy family - a "rich boy" short haircut, a light brown woolen vest, a white long sleeve shirt with buttons, a red bow tie and gray pants, including black shining shoes. He had green eyes and brown hair and was slightly lower in height than Delia. Delia decided to talk to him.

-"Hi! Did you come for a Pokemon too?" She smile, closed her eyes and tilted her head to the side, in an attempt to make a friendly impression.

-"Umm, well yeah, sort of, I mean -y-yes, I'm here for that." He lifted his eyes toward her, as if awaiting for other questions. He also put his hand behind his head for no apparent reason and started acting weird like stepping from leg to leg, making weird sounds and looking at different places, but not directly at Delia.

(Strange boy.) Delia thought.

-"So, uh, how about we go in?" Delia said.

-"O-ok."

And so they entered the lab.

The lab was really a cool place. From the outside it was just an ordinary one floor building, but on the inside it was really awesome. There were Pokemon crawling all around the place, all sorts of weird devices emitted strange sounds and lights, and the walls were covered in Pokemon posters and scientific diagrams. The professor seemed to be the only person working here today. As the kids entered the Lab, he turned around to them.

-"Ah, so you must be the two last children who came today for their first Pokemon. Let me introduce myself - Pokemon Professor Samuel Oak. Welcome to the World of Pokemon! As you already probably know, our world is inhabited by creatures called Pokemon!" After saying these words, Samuel Oak picked up a red-white ball from the table and pushed the central button. Delia giggled and thought to herself that the ball resembled a woman's breast. Suddenly, a red light emerged from the ball and it materialized into a purple creature with a small horn and big ears. Delia was pretty sure those were called "Nidorans" - she read about them in a book about gardening with illustrations where "Nidorans" were described as nasty pests who prefer to dig out Sitrus berries. Both children stared in awe at the Pokemon. The Professor returned the "Nidoran" and continued his speech.

"For some people, Pokemon are pets. Other use them for fights. Myself... I study Pokemon as a profession. First, what is your name? " He pointed with his hand to Delia.

"It's Delia Hanako, sir, uhh, I mean, Professor."

''Right! So your name is Delia Hanako! This young man right here is my son. Now,"- he sternly looked at the boy,- " be a gentleman and introduce yourself to the lady."

"My-my name is I-Ichigo Oak, nice to meet you, P-professor Oak". The boy was obviously uncomfortable with such a near presence of Delia.

"You're supposed to introduce yourself to Delia, not to me." Samuel gave Ichigo a condemning look, facepalmed and shook his head. -"This is exactly why I want you to go on a journey. You can't live at home forever. Ever since your early childhood, you've been acting shy and depressed, even though neither I nor your mother have ever suppressed you. As soon as someone appears, you always run away into your room and hide under your blanket. You can't even have a proper conversation with ths girl properly! But I really hope that this journey will teach you how to live in our modern society. When you come back home, I hope to see not a timid boy, but a man! A true and brave Pokemon trainer! Ahem, Delia, I apologize for you having to hear this little scandal, but I have a serious request for you. I want you to be Ichigo's rival! Please, check up on him occasionally and remind him the purpose of **his journey** ".

"Okay, Professor, you can count on me!" Delia eagerly replied.

Ichigo shamefully looked at the floor. He was about to cry or at least it seemed so.

"I-i'll try and i'll d-do my best to become better, and stronger, and-"

"I hope so, Ichigo, **I hope so.** " Samuel Oak replied." Anyway, young trainers, your very own Pokemon legend is about to unfold! A world of dreams and adventures with Pokemon awaits! Let's go get your beginner Pokemon trainer equipment - it's in the basement- although, just wait here for a minute. Could you please come tomorrow? I still need to fine-tune some stuff in your Pokedexes and I want to prepare the Pokemon that will be yours since you two are the last anyway."

"O-ok, Dad, I mean Professor Oak"-

"No problem, professor."

"Very well then, come here tomorrow at the same time." Samuel Oak concluded.

 **Keep tuned for updates!**


	2. Chapter 2

It was a summer day and today was the day when Delia could finally get her Pokemon after Professor Oak told her yesterday to come tomorrow. She started rising from her bed to go and brush her teeth. Today was the last day she would have breakfast in the orphanage. Today was the last day she would have to do her bed. Some of the younger kids were jealous of her. Life in the orphanage wasn't all that bad, actually. But a whole new world awaited for Delia to discover its secrets. Her imagination was captivated by the thought of how vast the world really is. She imagined what kind of Pokemon she would catch. She imagined what kind of people she would meet. She imagined what kinds of places she would visit. The feeling of independence was thrilling and frightening at the same time. So, after having mashed potatoes with sour cream for breakfast at the orphanage canteen, she said goodbye to the staff who were seeing her off at the orphanage porch. Again, she headed towards the lab to finally get her Pokemon. She was imagining what kind of Pokemon she would get but she decided that it would be better to be a surprise. As she approached the lab door, she saw the weird boy again.

(What was his name again? Oh right, he's the professor's son, Ichigo or something. He's my _rival_ now , I guess.) Delia thought.

"Hi, Ichigo."

"Oh, o ye-yeah hiya the-there, I -uh was kinda like, uh , waiting for you, since we, uh, are kinda supposed to get our Pokemon together, right?"

(He's doing his weird stuff again. Whatever.) "Um, yeah, let's go inside."

Suddenly, as they were about to enter the door, they heard a voice.

"Yo! Hi guys and girls! Is this the Professor Oak lab?"

Delia and Ichigo turned around to see who was asking. It was a boy who looked like he was also 10 years old. He had tanned skin, intimidating eyes, and he was kind of bulky, not fat, more like fit, but not really with giant muscles or something like that, more on the average side. His hair was black and spiky and it grew down to his shoulders. He was about Delia's height. He was wearing plain leather shoes, a pair of simple white somewhat dusty pants and a worn-out red plaid shirt with a blue pattern. Delia staightened her hat.

(That boy is kind of cute, I wonder if he's here for a Pokemon too-)

"Hi, I should probably introduce myself. My name is Bruno, and I'm here to get my Pokemon. I was worried that I would be late because you see I live in a nearby village so I couldn't come here right away."

Delia smiled, closed her eyes and tilted her head to the side, in an attempt to make a friendly impression.

"Hi. I'm Delia. Well, you see... you're actually kind of late. Me and Ichigo here are actually the last trainers appointed for Pokemon. But maybe Professor Oak can think of something, so how about coming with us?"

"-Late?- Oh my god, I thought so, but I really couldn't come earlier, I was helping my grandparents with the garden. Ok, let's go together." Bruno said.

"B-by the way, I'm Ichigo, yeah. And I will become the strongest Pokemon t-trainer in the w-world! Just you guys wait and s-see!" Ichigo said. It was hard for him to gather his composure, but it was obvious that yesterday's talk with his dad and Delia had really motivated him. Only time will tell how long his enthusiasm will last.

"Strongest Pokemon trainer?" Bruno replied, "Those people are called Pokemon Masters, or so they say in my villag-"

Delia interrupted, " Yeah-yeah, whatever, let's get going already,"

The three of them approached the Lab door, Delia streched out her hand to the doorknob to open the door. All three of the kids were experiencing breathtaking anticipation, as Delia started pulling the door, they all felt something very important - a feeling that something was going to change in their lives forever, they were going to be **POKEMON MASTERS-**

 **"** HEY!PEOPLLLEE! WAIT FOR ME! THIS IS OAK'S LAB RIGHT?, I'M GONNA BE A TRAINER TOOOOO!"

All three kids turned around and thought: (What the f-

A cloud of dust was running down the dusty road, a silhouette was actively moving with speed towards the lab.

When the figure finally caught up to the kids (who were still standing at the lab door), they saw a very sweated and panting young girl with a face red and sweaty from running, who bent down from exhaustion from running and placed her hands on her knees, while recovering her breath. The girl was wearing white-red sneakers, blue oversized socks, a VERY short red skirt for such a young girl, a black leather belt, an aquamarine blue sleeveless shirt with a black collar, black sportswear wristbands, and a white panama hat with a red pokeball design. She was...cute, to be honest, she had warm brown eyes and pale long brown hair almost reaching her waist.

Gasp... Gasp...

"...haaa... Hiya there...haaaaa... The name's Leaf...haaaa...I'm 10 yrs old...haAA- cough-cough...So, this is Oak's lab, right?"

 **Hi people! if you have any questions, ideas and/or suggestions for the story , feel free to say it in the reviews or in Personal Messages! By the way if you were wondering why Elite Four Bruno appears in this story it's because in the episode "To Master the Onixpected" it's shown that he lives somewhere near Pallet town, so it makes sense that he gets his Pokemon from Oak's lab. Also, since Gary is Oak's grandson that means that he has a father who is Oak's son. I decided to call him Ichigo because I like the Bleach anime. I included Leaf because she's a fun character to write and she's the only Kanto protagonist character who NEVER appeared in the anime so to balance out the unfairness I'm giving her some spotlight in my story. And Delia, Ash's mom, of course is part of their generation as well. Keep tuned for updates!**


	3. Chapter 3

-"...Rrrright." Said Delia. Bruno didn't seem to care much about the new girl. Ichigo, on the other hand, was looking at the sweaty girl with unhealthy attention. Leaf seemed to look at Delia in particular with genuine interest and Delia looked right back at her. A spark ignited between them when their eyes made contact. As if they had a contest who would be the one to look away first, they stared into each other's eyes for a minute , until -  
"You're here for a Pokemon too? Let's not draw this out and get inside the lab already-" Said Bruno.  
"Yay!" Exclaimed Leaf. But nobody cared since Delia grabbed the doorknob again, and once again anticipation filled the children's hearts. Delia opened the door. Professor Oak stood up to greet the kids and was slightly surprised to see two new kids. "Hello, Professor! We finally arrived! And, uhh... these two kids are late but they're here for a Pokemon too" Said Delia, pointing with her hand to Leaf and Bruno.  
"My name is Leaf Midori, and I'm going to be a Pokemon Master!"  
"My name is Bruno Jackson, sir."  
"Hmmm, oh my, oh my, Arceusness gracious, I certainly didn't expect that. Maybe we can work this out. However, first come, first served. You two latecomers will have to wait. Anyway, you are indeed very lucky that I happen to have a couple of spare Pokedexes. Ichigo, my boy, please hand them out-" Ichigo took four Pokedexes from his dad and handed them out. Leaf, being the impatient girl she is, wanted to already open hers.  
"No no no, don't open them until you're on the road. I want you all to figure out for yourselves how those apparatuses work. After all, a Pokemon journey IS supposed to encourage you to become smart and independent. Now, I shall hand out the Pokemon. I think I can omit the obligatory speech about the Pokemon world this time. Now, please hand in your Birth Certificate Cards. I have to fill in my catalogue first to be able to hand out your licenses."  
The kids handed in their Certificates. After filling in his catalogue, the Pokemon Professor scribbled something on 4 new cards, signed them, put stamps and seals of approval on them, and covered them with a transparent plastic coverage. "Take these, it's the Official Pokemon Trainer Licenses. And don't lose them, unless you want to pay a fee to restore them. Oh, and don't forget your Birth Certificates too,-" Oak said, giving the documents to the children." If something happens to you, your Pokemon and/or your documents, go straight to the nearest Pokemon Center. Joy and Jenny will take care of the rest." The kids nodded in agreement. (Who are Joy and Jenny?) Delia thought.  
"Hehehe, now we get to the interesting part. Delia, Ichigo, come over here. You two others wait for minute."  
Oak took two red-white Pokeballs from his table and put his hands behind his back. "As you may or may not know, Pokeballs are used to store Pokemon for the sake of convenience. You can also capture weakened or befriended Pokemon using pokeballs. Any other necessary information you can find in your Pokedexes. So, do a Rock-Paper-Scissors."  
Delia stretched out her hand. Ichigo hesitated, but did the same thing.  
_"ROCK-"  
_"PAPER="  
_"SCISSORS!"  
(My paper beats Ichigo's rock) Delia thought. "Since you win, miss Hanako, you get to choose first. What hand do you choose?"  
(Left? or right? does it really matter? urrrghhh, I'll just have to rely on my luck.) Delia thought.  
"Left, Professor."  
"...and in this Pokeballl weee haveeeee ...- A ffFFEEBASSS!" the familiar sound of an opening Pokeball was like music to Delia's ears, until she saw the red light materialize into a weird looking brown fish, staring blindly into her eyes. (It's , it's weird. But, I'm sure it can evolve into something cool, right? right? RIGHT?)  
"Don't worry, Delia. This girl (it's a girl!?) here may not look like much, but when it evolves, I'm fairly certain you'll like it. But you'll have to figure out for yourself, how to evolve it. A little hint,(Oak imitated whispering) - cHECK ThE PoKeDEeeeeX It's also a Pokemon native to the Hoenn Region and they're hard as fuck to find."  
"Thank you very much, Professor."  
Ichigo unexpectedly got a Dratini. After the Professor sternly scolded Leaf and Bruno for being late, Leaf got a Ponyta. And Bruno got Oak's last starter Pokemon, the purple Nidoran from yesterday.  
"And now, your journey finally begins! Go and explore the world! Ichigo, wait a second."  
As the children left the lab, Ichigo, the last one to leave, turned around at the porch. Oak shaked his son's hand. They looked at each other without a word. They both knew that this adventure would forever change Ichigo's life. Finally, Ichigo left the lab holding a piece of paper which he put in his bag and the 4kids set their way to leave Pallet town by the only major road which lead to Viridian City.  
Finally, we're on the road to Viridian city!  
...


	4. Chapter 4

Finally the four kids reached the road to Viridian city. It was certainly a long road. They say it takes about two days to get to Viridian from Pallet. Well, might as well get going as soon as possible. All of them were itching to finally release their newly obtained Pokemon, when suddenly-

"Het guys, i-i 'm not going with you. my d-dad decided it would be better for me to travel alone, so he bought me a ticket to Cinnabar Island. I-i'm leaving on a ship that leaves in three hours so I gotta go to the port-" Ichigo said.

The three other kids looked at him silently. Then Bruno spoke.

"Good luck. I hope someday we meet and battle each other." And they shook hands.

And Ichigo ran away. When he was quite far, he turned around and yelled,"Next time we meet, I'll be the Champion!" And then he disappeared.

"Well, that was unexpected. Let's get going already." Leaf said.

"Y-yeah." Delia replied. But Bruno also wanted to say something.

"Hey, wait. Actually, I'm leaving you too. I... want to travel alone. So I'll leave you two just right away. I'll train with my Nidoran in the nearby mountains in my own village. Then I'll go, but on my own path. I don't want to depend on other people and be restricted by their company. No offense." Then Bruno turned around and left in the direction of the mountains. Delia and Leaf just looked silently at his back, until he ,too, disappeared.

"That means it's just the two of us from now on, unless you're planning on leaving me alone..." Leaf made a fake tears sad face."By the way, never caught your name, cutie pie."

Delia slightly cringed with an animated sweatdrop. "Actually, I never... Whatever. My name's Delia Hanako. And you're Leaf Midori, right? Personally, I don't really want to travel alone, especially considering we're girls. So, umm.. let's travel together? " Delia smiled and tilted her head to the side.

...

Leaf and Delia travelled all day, and bonded with their new Pokemon Feebas and Ponyta. It was really great, living in the fresh air... and just the two of them. They barely managed to escape a flock of angry Spearows, they escaped by jumping into a small river, the current took them far away from the road so they got lost by the time sunset came.

They set up a camp. It turned out that Leaf was experienced in camping. She used her Ponyta to set a fire and cook some food for them and their pokemon. They also dried their clothes. Since they were both girls, it wasn't awkward for them to sit in front of the fire in their underwear while their clothes were drying. Or so it was for Leaf. Delia, on the other hand, still felt slightly disturbed for some reason that Leaf could see her body without clothes even though she knew it was alright and she could see undressed Leaf too.

When night came, it got really cold. So cold, that neither of the girls could sleep. "H-hey L-leaf, do you feel the c-cold?" Delia asked, her teeth shivering from the low temperature. "Y-yeah m-me too... h-hey D-delia, don't g-get me wrong, but... h-how about we s-sleep in one sleeping bag? I mean, that way w-we could warm up each other. Don't you agree that's b-better than catching a c-cold out here in the wild?"

(That was a very reasonable offer) Delia thought. At the same time, she felt really embarrassed that she would have to sleep while basically **hugging another girl.** But falling ill definitely wasn't a better option.

"O-ok, are you going to go in my sleeping bag or me in yours?"

"I'll come to you."

Delia's face was red like a tomato when Leaf finally layed down alongside Delia in her sleeping bag. Delia was lying on her right side and so was Leaf. So basically Delia had to hug Leaf from behind for her to fit inside. The closeness of their bodies for some reason couldn't let either girls relax properly. "Why is this so embarrassing? We're just saving each other from the cold, right?" Deila calmed herself down, but got more excited when she smelled Leaf's hair.

"Y-your hair smells nice."

"Thanks."

The girls fidgeted for half an hour, adjusting to the feeling of touching each other's body. Leaf never expected that something would catch her off guard, but this was her first experience of sleeping with a girl, or any person for that matter, she was just as embarrassed as Delia, except she tried to hide it better.

The sensation of their bodies finally warming up each other was divine pleasure after the awful cold that they suffered from.

Soon they both fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Leaf felt something warm touching her body. She opened her eyes and realized that she was sleeping right next to Delia in her underwear in the same sleeping bag. It was really cold in the fresh morning out in the wild.

Suddenly she felt embarrassed. She was probably blushing really hard. After about ten minutes of awkwardness, she started calming down.

She discovered that it was actually really pleasant to feel Delia's hands on her own body. And it's not like like they were doing something wrong! They were just helping each other warm up in the cold! And isn't it OK for friends to touch each other anyways?

Leaf decided to wake Delia up. She shook Delia's shoulder gently.

"Hey, Delia, good morning (smiles)"

"(yawns and opens eyes) good (yawn) morning...Hey! Oh, right, it was cold yesterday night, wasn't it , hehehe (blushes and tries to move away from Leaf inside the sleeping bag)."

"What are you moving away from me? Doesn't it feel nice to be in touch with each other?"Leaf questioned Delia.

"It is, b-but, something is kinda wrong about this... I mean, we're both girls, and right now we're both almost without clothes.. and.. umm..."

"Is that what's holding you back? But what if I want to hug you as a friend? Will you push me away?" They were still both lying inside the sleeping bag.

Leaf made the first move and embraced Delia in a gentle hug.

Delia felt how goosebumps covered her whole body when she felt the smooth skin of Leaf's arm's against her own body. It suddenly became much harder to breathe and her heart started pounding much faster.

"I-i g-guess...i-if you p-put it that way..then it's o-ok." Delia literally whispered out the last words. After a few minutes, Delia felt too awkward to endure this and she crawled out, leaving Leaf alone in the sleeping bag. Soon Leaf crawled out too and they both got equipped for their trip. Then they had breakfast. They both were standing, ready to go.

"Well, we better get going. We can't let those guys get ahead of us, can't we, Delia?"

"Y-yeah." Delia lowered her head. It was difficult for her to look Leaf straight in the eyes.

"Hey, listen up. I don't want you freaking out just 'cause we slept together. If you got something to say, I'm listening. Oh, and look into my eyes when you're talking. Don't make a big deal out of stuff like this. We both liked it and you know it. I mean, like, seriously, we were just hugging. I thought that that Ichigo guy was acting weird, but it seems you're taking it to a whole new level of weirdness. I just want you to know that you can do whatever you like and you shoudn't care about someone telling you that something's wrong. I mean, now we're basically living together and I want you to know that I really like you. I'm serious."

Delia suddenly looked right into Leaf's eyes, seeking for support.

"Leaf... I like you too."

"That's great." Leaf said with a smile.

"Let's go!" Leaf grabbed Delia's hand and they both went towards the river.


	6. Chapter 6

Next day Leaf and Delia were trying to find the road to Viridian City.

They were stuck in the middle of the forest and they had no idea where to go.

"D-delia...I-i'm scared...We're gonna starve to DEATH!" Leaf ironically said.

"Uhhh...Actually, I have a compass. And a map. Unlike YOU, I'm prepared for life in the wilderness." Delia replied.

"Wow...I'm impressed." Leaf winked.

After three hours of confusing routes, the girls managed to find the road to Viridian city.

They reached the Viridian city outskirts at about 4 PM.

"DELIAAAA...I'M TIerrrDDDD..Are we there YET?"

"Oh, come on, we're here already! Now we just need to find some sort of INN."

"Actually, I'm pretty sure Pokemon Centres provide accommodation for Pokemon Trainers for free..."

"Really? So what are we waiting for?" Delia rushed towards the city as the girls approached the first city buildings.

FFFFFHHHH!

A whiste stopped them. It was an officer Jenny.


	7. Chapter 7

A whistle stopped them. It was an officer Jenny. Well, that's what Leaf said to Delia.

"Who are you and where are you from?"

Delia was caught off guard. The local Police Forces Representative in Pallet Town, an elderly man, an old Gym leader in retirement, never did much of a job, and could be rarely seen, so naturally Delia was intimidated by the strict police officer. And Delia also really liked the way Jenny was dressed. She had been contemplating on this for a while, but she was beginning to come to a conclusion that she was more romantically attracted to girls rather than boys. She blushed when Jenny looked directly into her eyes.

Leaf however, wasn't worried at all.

"We are rookie trainers! We can show our Pokedexes and Birth Certificate Cards. Or Licenses."

"Hand 'em over. The licenses."

After checking the documents, the officer said, "Be careful, there's some weird activity going on in the city lately - there some kind of Rocket gang that appeared recently. Just don't walk in the streets at night and you'll be alright."

Delia wanted to ask something. "Officer Jenny, where can we find a Pokemon Centre in this city?"

"Go straight for 300 metres, then turn left and walk until you reach a fountain - you'll see the Centre right next to it."

"Thank you very much!" The girls said as they slightly bowed in polite gratitude.

Delia and Leaf approached the Pokemon Centre in about an hour or so.

Delia was fascinated by Viridian city - everything seemed so grande in contrast to Pallet Town - this was her first time being outside of Pallet town. However, Leaf didn't seem too impressed.

As they entered the Pokemon Centre, they saw a pretty Nurse at the counter - this must have been the so-called Nurse Joy.

Delia decided that she wanted to take the intiative of renting accommodation.

"Let me handle this, Leaf." Delia said in a somewhat confident voice.

"Pfffft. Ladies first." Leaf shrugged as she demonstratively pointed her hand to the direction of the counter.

"What?!- Whatever-"

Delia marched in bold steps to the counter and felt a bit nervous when she looked into the pretty eyes of Nurse Joy.

"Hello, I'm Delia Hanako, and this is my friend Leaf Midori. We are novices in the world of competitive Pokemon Battling and we are seeking for accommodation." Delia tried to sound really official but Leaf thought that the way she was talking in was rather cringy.

"Please show your identification licenses." Nurse Joy said in a teasing tone as she visually examined both Delia and Leaf while accepting their documents.

"Umm...Are you two _friends_...Or **girlfriends**? I mean, 10 years is the legal age in Kanto, so..."

Leaf unexpectedly blushed red like a tomato and so did Delia.

"W-we're-travelling-companions!" Delia spouted as fast as possible, feeling total embarrassment.

"Ok, in that case I'll give you a single room, hmmm..." Nurse Joy hummed and giggled as she searched for the key and gave it to the girls with their licenses.

The girls handed in their Pokemon for care and medical treatment.

"Have a nice stay, Miss Hanako and Miss Midori! If you ever need anything you can tell the nurse on duty!" Joy said with a smile.

The girls rushed to the room on the second floor. They were tired and embarrassed. They wanted to eat. They wanted to sleep. They wanted to take a shower. It was already 6 PM. Since they got a single room, it had only one bed.

"Hey, Delia, I guess we're gonna have to sleep together again..."

"Well, we've already done this before, so...I guess we could do it again~"

"That right now just sounded sooo wrong..." Leaf said with a sly grin.

"You pervert!" Delia laughed as she hit Leaf with a pillow.

"Ok. Um...I'll go to the shower? How about later we go to the local cafeteria?"

"Yeah I'll just wait you here."

After both girls took a shower by turn, they went to the local cafeteria. The food was rather cheap and not too different from what both girls were used to eating, so they had a wonderful dinner. They split the bill in half.

They returned to their room.

Undressing this time was much easier for the girls, albeit still slightly awkward. Delia took her time to check out Leaf's smooth body, although she didn't notice how Leaf was lowkey examining Delia's body too. Both girls were again left in their underwear.

Delia disrupted the blanket, lay on the bed and patted the space on the white sheet next to her, inviting Leaf to lie down next to her.

"Come here, sweetheart." Delia said in a teasing voice.

"Look who's the pervert now, huh, Delia?" Leaf retaliated, but didn't hesitate to hop right next to Delia and to cover them both with a blanket. Leaf attacked Delia and started tickling her.

The sensation of tickling forced Delia to laugh. But what really made her feel unusually excited was Leaf's undressed body coming in contact with her own.

"Hahahaha...Leaf...hahaha...stop it!"

"Only if you kiss me...just joking." Leaf stopped and stared into the ceiling. As Delia caught her breath lying next to Leaf in one bed, she felt that she wanted to do something. And she knew that if she did this, there would be no way back.

"Leaf..."

"Hmm?"

Leaf turned her head to the right to look at Delia.

Delia gently hugged Leaf as she got on top of her, they both shivered in goosebumps as they were getting into contact with each other's skin. Delia could see the awkward embarrassment in Leaf's eyes but she just didn't want to stop.

Delia crashed onto Leaf in a lip-to-lip kiss. She felt how her body was getting hot and sweaty as their tongues awkwardly collided.

Delia disconnected her mouth with Leaf's and suspended herself right above Leaf's face so she could look into her eyes.

"Leaf...I love you." Delia said as she heavily breathed out into the silent room.

"I love you too, Delia." Leaf responded as she looked with gentle passion at Delia as their eyes met.

Delia crashed on Leaf in a kiss again as both girls rubbed their heated and sweaty bodies against each other in the heavy panting and moaning. This was a completely new sensation for both girls - neither of them had ever felt so good in their entire life. Even if they wanted to stop right now, it would be physically impossible for them to do so. Their minds were completely occupied with the lust that was controlling their instincts.

Leaf's hands stretched to Delia's back to unclasp her bra.


	8. Chapter 8

**I can already imagine Elmo bashing this story for reasons that I can't even imagine**

 **I just wanna say that if people think it's OK to pair Ash with frickin' Selene who doesn't even exist in the anime, then it's OK to pair up Delia and Leaf as well.**

* * *

When Delia and Leaf woke up next morning without clothes in the same bed lying next to each other, they felt really awkward. Sure, they were already accustomed to feeling each other's body, but the last night was reallly... **special.**

Delia felt really guilty, and so did Leaf. Leaf was afraid to make eye contact with Delia, and Delia was frightened too.

When the girls finished dressing up, Delia gathered her courage and hugged Leaf from behind.

She whispered into her ear, "Hey, how do you feel...?" As she gently massaged Leaf's shoulders.

Leaf turned around and said,"Wonderful,..."

They looked into each other's eyes for a minute.

They kissed in the morning silence.

That morning, they were the happiest people in Viridian City.

...

The two girls were walking in the streets of Viridian after retrieving their Pokemon. They were heading towards the Viridian GYM. They weren't planning on challenging it, they just wanted to get a look. When they were walking through a park, their path was blocked by an elderly man who was lying on the road, denying passage to the people, he was loudly shouting something.

"I WON'T LET ANYONE PASS UNTIL YOU GET ME SOME DARN COFFEE!"

He said.

"Errm...Leaf, what do we do?" Delia meekly asked Leaf.

"Report him to the police, of course! I'm definitely not gonna fetch some coffee for this drunk retard. And you shouldn't either."

Delia blushed as Leaf squeezed her hand.

...

After the Jenny officers arrested the resisting old drunk guy, the girls could finally pass.

The girls finally made it to the GYM, but unfortunately it was closed.

They decided to go to Pewter City.

Catching Leaf by surprise at the city exit, Delia kissed Leaf to the lips in front of a crowd of people.

At first Leaf was caught off guard and she was really frightened by the presence of the crowd, but soon she overcame her worries and gave into the passionate kiss and hugged Delia tightly.

"One day we'll get married...if you, want?" Leaf said.

"Yes." Delia replied with happiness.

The girls entered the infamous Viridian forest.

...

"Hey, it's time to get our Pokemon trained, don't you think?" Delia said.

"Yeah, we kinda neglected them,...but then again, we weren't wasting our time, _if you know what I mean."_ Leaf said.

Delia giggled.

"Let's have a battle, Leaf."

"Anytime you want, sweetheart" Leaf said as she mischievously winked, making Delia blush.

"Ponyta, Go!"

"Feebas, Go!"

An awkward silence suspended in the air.

"uh...I don't really know how to battle."

"me too."

"Then let me teach you two!" A boy in a red cap interrupted. He had light brown eyes, light brown hair, and he was wearing stereotypical trainer clothes.

"Let me introduce myself. My name is Red Satoshi Ketchum! I'm from Pallet Town. I've been living in this forest for quite a while, you see, I'm gathering info on the local fauna and flora for the Professor. I've gotta catch em all. The Pokemon, I mean."

"Oh, I see." Leaf said.

(Delia didn't recognize this boy - she used to live in the orphanage, after all, so she didn't really care. But she was eager to learn some battling stuff.)

"Ok, so I'm Delia Hanako, and this is my -girlfriend Leaf Midori."

"..." The boy said. Well, he didn't say anything, but the expression on his face said everything. He was rather shocked.

"Uh...how exactly does a _girl_ have a _girlfriend?_ It's none of my business of course, but there is something very unnatural about it. This is like a bad type matchup."

"People get offended so easily nowadays." Delia sighed.

"Yeah, it's none of your business, dude". Leaf was pissed off by this entitled "Red Satoshi" guy.

The girls gave the boy a deadly stare that made him feel pathetic.

"Uh...yeah, what ever...I guess I'll just go, uh...catch some Pokemon..." Red scurried away.

"We don't need the help of entitled pricks to become awesome trainers, Leaf. Let's just walk in the tall grass. That's what they usually do, I heard." Delia said.

"Oh! I almost forgot! We need to give nicknames to our Pokemon!"

"That's a great idea!".

 **Please read and review!**


End file.
